


I Told You To Run

by voidxgear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki can't control his werewolf transformation and as a result, keeps it under wraps and himself at a distance. But Kise Ryouta has discovered his secret, and he doesn't plan on allowing him to shoulder the burden alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You To Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a larger AU I've been planning on. At this time, I'm not sure if more from this AU is going to get written, but it's a possibility. For now, here's a glimpse.

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was aware of that, and yet here he was, in the middle of the woods way beyond dusk, with Aominecchi. The look in Aomine’s eyes was downright primal and deep down Kise knew it wasn’t just because he was fighting off a werewolf transformation as the moonlight shone down on them. Aomine had specifically told Kise not to follow him and to leave him alone. Clearly, Kise didn’t listen very well. 

Aomine stood before Kise, hunched over slightly as though the moon were a literal weight on him. His expression was dark and fixed on Kise. Kise stared in frightened awe as he watched Aomine’s shoulders and arms bulge, but it was happening slowly. He’d never seen Aomine transform before, but somehow he had pictured it happening…faster. Every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour. Was it always this way, this torturously slow? Or was Aomine trying to fight back, hold it off? 

Kise’s knees were shaking and he couldn’t look away, nor did he even want to. He had no doubt that Aomine would never hurt him, but Aomine wasn’t the problem. It was the wolf, this lethal alter ego he had, and Kise had no idea how much of that wolf was still Aomine when he changed.

“A-Aominecchi….you don’t have to do this.”

Aomine growled in response and Kise watched as a patch of dark fur sprouted on his left arm. Kise gasped in surprise, not wanting to take a step back as Aomine moved closer to him, but he found himself doing so anyway. He stepped slowly as Aomine moved slowly as well, which terrified him more than the patches of fur slowly growing over his body. He knew how fast Aomine could move, even as a regular human, before he’d been bitten. Fast. These slow movements were haunting, which was probably why he loudly gasped as his back hit a tree behind him, effectively giving him nowhere to run should Aomine….

“You’re Aominecchi….you don’t have to give in to this. You can fight it. If there’s anyone that can overcome this, it’s you. Don’t give in to it….you can’t….” 

Aomine roared loudly in a voice that wasn’t quite his own, but was still recognizable enough as belonging to him. A hand quickly launched itself in Kise’s direction, stopping just next to his head. Kise shook, then glanced over at what could have just killed him, and the tips of those fingers were turning into sharp, deadly claws. 

But what shook Kise even more than that was when Aomine opened his mouth to speak, and his voice was considerably lower, carrying a growl in his tone. “I told you to run.”

Despite the fact that Aomine’s tone shook him to his core, he didn’t waver. “Listen to me. You need to hold this back….”

Aomine’s head lowered, his shoulders beginning to shake. Kise watched him carefully, unable to tell if he was still struggling, or if he’d already lost. No, no, Aominecchi didn’t lose! Aominecchi would never lose, not to something like this. He reached over, placing his hands on either side of Aomine’s face, directing his gaze to his own. What he saw almost broke his heart. Aomine’s face had started to twist, looking considerably meaner as his brows involuntarily furrowed and a snout slowly started to grow. Most anyone else to see the sight he was seeing right now would most likely run away screaming, but Kise had other intentions. 

“Look at me. You’re Aomine Daiki! You’re the strongest person I know and you can’t lose like this. I know you won’t. I know you.”

For just a split second, he thought he had him. There had been a glimmer in his eyes, or at least Kise could have sworn he saw one, but it vanished quickly and Aomine lunged forward with a loud roar, more fur growing over his changing face and head, along with the rest of him. If Aomine was trying to frighten him, it worked, because Kise was so taken aback he lost his balance, crumbling to his knees between him and the tree behind him. 

His palms met leaves and grass as they hit the ground with his knees. As he started to gather himself, Aomine was on all fours in front of him…with barely any human features left. 

Kise looked up at him, pulling his knees to his chest out of fear as his eyes began to sting. He didn’t want to cry, not here, not in front of Aomine, but he couldn’t help it. The sight before him created knots in his stomach and lumps in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He’d seen the news reports; he’d heard the rumors at school of a very large wolf preying around the city. To his knowledge, no one had been harmed, but he posed a large threat, and it would only be a matter of time before he either hurt someone or…someone hurt him. 

And what was he? Just human. Nothing Kise was good at mattered right now. No incredible skill he could copy from anyone else could save Aomine from succumbing to the beast within him and the moon. It didn’t matter how well he knew Aomine, he was still completely powerless, only able to watch his downfall. 

And that hurt.

Aomine, looking more wolf than human, still had his eyes fixed on him. Kise was still returning the favor, but his tears were visible, and at this point he was so terrified of the wolf he was seeing that he was petrified. 

“I’m s-sorry, Aominecchi,” he choked in a broken voice. “Please don’t hurt anyone. Please be okay. I still want to play basketball with you.”

Aomine went from all fours to crumbling to his knees, his larger-than-human hands clutching his head tightly. A low, pained growl escaped his throat as he began to hunch forward further, his body shaking.

Kise’s hands moved to the ground and he attempted to move backwards, only to forget that there was still a tree behind him, and he watched on with both curiosity and fear. “A-Aominecchi? Aominecchi, are you okay? Aominecchi?”

Aomine groaned loudly, still hunched over and clutching his head in pain, but he was changing again…backwards. Fur over his body began to retract, his shoulders and arms began to shrink, the black hair over his head began to lighten to the dark blue color that belonged to him. Hair, skin, human muscle. For a moment, Kise was unable to breathe as he watched him. He was….changing back? But he’d been almost fully transformed, was this even possible?

Kise was still crying, but now for different reasons. “A-Aominecchi?,” he called again. Aomine didn’t directly respond, but made another low, pained growl that tugged at Kise’s heartstrings. Unable to help himself, he moved closer, wrapping his arms around his hunched form, pulling him close.

“It’s okay, Aominecchi. It’s okay.”

He almost gasped as a pair of strong but very human arms wrapped themselves around his chest. Kise didn’t move though, not even as Aomine buried his face into Kise’s neck, allowing himself this moment of weakness as they held each other. Kise nuzzled against his shoulder, feeling tears pouring onto Aomine’s ripped up tank top.

Aomine’s voice rang through his ears, in it’s original, beautiful human tone, though it sounded strained. “I told you to run.”

“Baka. When have you ever known me to run?”


End file.
